happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rappy ON CONCERT
"Rappy ON CONCERT" is the third episode of SamuelSonic's HTF series. Sypnosis Sammy and Mikey attempt to help out with Rappy's concert. Plot It is a nice day on Happy Tree Town. Sammy and Mikey are watching TV, however an ad appears saying that the first ones to call a number, will be able to help on Rappy's concert. Sammy and Mikey are good fans of Rappy and they really want to help him on the concert, so Mikey grabs his phone fast and Sammy starts typing the numbers. After typing the numbers, the other line says that he is now able to help Rappy and can bring some friends/relatives to the concert, so he decides to bring Mikey to it. Later in the Happy Tree Town stadium, Rappy is outside putting some jukeboxes, and both cats appear. Rappy introduces himself to the two and tasks them to buy some smoke machines for the concert. Later, both cats go to the shop and buy the smoke machines, however their two worst enemies, Moonlight and Hurty, start bullying them, so Sammy gets angry and uses a smoke machine on both wolves' eyes. They scream in pain and go away. Later, both cats return to the stadium and give the smoke machines to Rappy. Rappy later tasks both of them again to buy lights for the concert. The two go to another shop, and they come out with the lights on hand, however both wolves appear again and they try to destroy the lights. Mikey uses one of the lights on both wolves' eyes, and they go away again. It is almost night. Rappy gives one last task to Mikey and Sammy to buy a microphone since he forgot his microphone at home. Later, both cats go to the shop again, but sadly, it is closed. Fortunately, Mikey finds a microphone on the ground and it is still working, however both wolves appear again with knives to kill the cat duo. When they were about to do so, a car appears from nowhere and rolls over the wolves, killing them. Blood gets splattered on Sammy and Mikey's faces. Sammy and Mikey go back to the stadium at the backstage, where Rappy is waiting for them. Rappy is confused due to the blood on both cats' bodies, but he does not care much and goes in front of the stage. The majority of the tree friends are there, cheering, holding signs saying "RAPPY IS AWESOME!", and many more. Rappy starts singing a song. In the crowd, Sammy and Mikey reunite with their friends Jakey and Stevie, ready to listen to Rappy's concert. Rappy sees Schooly dancing near him, so Rappy kicks a jukebox. It falls on Schooly and crushes him, killing him. Everyone else keeps enjoying the contest without caring about Schooly. Moral "Do it before it ends!" Deaths * Schooly got crushed by a jukebox that Rappy pushed. According to SamuelSonic, Rappy did it on purpose. * Moonlight and Hurty got hit by a car. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Rappy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes